


Daddy's Little

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [15]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Kitten, Little, Roleplay, daddy - Freeform, daddy/little girl, ddlg roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series.  Prompt: Tobias and Tris engage in daddy/little girl role play (Guest).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little

Daddy's Little

Prompt: Tobias and Tris engage in daddy/little girl role play (Guest).

Tobias' POV

I wake up to the soft moans of my wife sleeping next to me. I turn my head to see her face contort in sweet agony. My little Kitten has a wet dream. I smirk to myself. I pull the comforter off of us and toss it to the floor. My gaze returns to Tris who in her sleep started rubbing herself.

I get up and get rid of my briefs, my member standing erect. I kneel on the bed and spread her legs wide for me. I remove her hand from where it frantically keeps rubbing and start licking her through her soaked panties. Her moans get louder but she doesn't wake up. I pull her panties to the side exposing her dripping womanhood to me. I breathe in her scent and my rod gets even harder.

I flick my tongue over her sensitive nubbin and she arches her back in response. I hold onto her hips to keep her on the mattress. Gingerly I insert my tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices. I suck on her nubbin and lick her folds. I alternate my motions eliciting more and more noises from her until I know she is close. I exchange my tongue with two fingers and start a leisurely in and out movement until her breathing is erratic. I increase my pace pounding her harder and when I attach my mouth to her aching nubbin one last time she comes hard and wakes up panting heavily.

She is confused at first until she sees me and smiles coyly. She lets herself fall backwards on our bed. I retract my fingers from inside her warm embrace and lick them clean from her love juices. I lie down next to her and she immediately cuddles into my side.

"Morning, Kitten," I say and kiss the bridge of her nose.

"Morning, Daddy," she says, a satisfied grin on her face.

We started this daddy/little girl thing when we were in college. It seemed strange at first and I was a bit reluctant to do it. It always felt to me too perverted and honestly I felt like a pedophile. But I am not sexually attracted to kids. God, no. If I ever get my hands on those fuckers I'm going to personally terminate their lives, if I'd have to.

But Tris wanted to try it out. And it's not like we do this in public either. It's just us in our own little home. It is exciting though, the role play.

"Do you have to go to work?" she asks pouting.

"Yes," I say and check the time. We still have time. "But I can spare another hour for my Little," I say grinning and she smiles widely.

"Then it's my turn to make Daddy feel good," she says.

"Before you do that, I have something to discuss with you," I say serious.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks, feigning fright.

"You did, Kitten. You were supposed to wait for me yesterday and not just fall asleep," I tell her in a scolding tone.

"But, Daddy, I cleaned up the entire house and I was tired," she says.

"That is no excuse, Kitten. A good Little always waits for her Daddy to come home and eat her out," I say and try to hold back a chuckle. It still sounds weird to talk to her like that, but I have to admit, it's a huge turn on to be the Dom while she is so submissive. I would never ever do anything to hurt her and she knows it. We even have a safe word in case one of us is overdoing it.

"I know, Daddy, and I'm really, really sorry," she says sitting up, her eyes pleading, but they are pleading to be grounded.

"I will have to punish you, bad girl," I say.

"Okay," she says hanging her head. I sit up as well and sit closer to the edge of the bed. I instruct her to pull down her panties and bend over my lap, her perfect derriere in the air.

"You will count them, Kitten," I say and she nods. "Fifteen," I add. My large hand lands on her left butt cheek and she counts "one". I repeat my action and slap her right cheek. I alternate between cheeks and slowly both sides get redder while she keeps counting the slaps. When I'm done she crawls on the bed, her behind still up in the air.

"Daddy, will you forgive me?" she asks looking over her shoulder at me.

"I will. After I eat my breakfast," I say.

I crawl behind her and grab her perfect behind between my large palms, kneading the flesh tenderly. I rub my nose into her wetness and lick her folds before I start eating my favorite pussy. She starts squirming and I have to will myself to not come undone as I watch her fall apart under my ministrations.

"More," she begs. I dip my tongue inside her and tease her for a while until she starts pushing herself closer to my face. I keep her still and retract my tongue replacing it with two fingers. I pump her just for a moment covering my right hand in her juices before retracting those too and running my wet hand over my length. She wiggles her behind suggestively at me and without any warning I bury myself to the hilt making her cry out in pleasure.

"Who's a good Little for Daddy?" I ask.

"I am, Daddy," she purrs.

"And you will never disobey Daddy ever again," I say and she nods. "No, say it."

"I will never disobey Daddy ever again," she says whimpering. I pull back and almost out before I plunge inside her again.

"And to make sure that Daddy won't get upset again Kitten will send a nude picture of herself every hour until Daddy is back home to take care of his Little," I say.

"Yes, Daddy," she agrees. I pull back out but now push back in with more fervor and soon I feel my release threatening to come out. "I'm close," she pants as she grips the sheets in her fists.

"Come with Daddy, Kitten," I command her and feel her walls clench painfully around my length. I thrust a few more times inside her and then let go in time with her own climax. I grunt as I spill myself deep inside her and she shouts my name. I collapse on top of her but she doesn't make any move to push me off of her.

We remain like that for a while until I roll off and lie on my back. She snuggles into my side and I kiss her sweat covered forehead.

"I love you, Daddy," she says.

"I love you, too, Kitten," I reply and kiss her again. She lifts her head to look at me. A bright smile on her beautiful face.

"We love you, Daddy," she says. I look at her curiously and she starts giggling. She keeps staring at me and slowly her words start to make sense. We've been trying for a baby for over three months now.

"Are you?" I start asking and she nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, we're pregnant, honey. You're going to be a real daddy soon," she says and tears start to run down her cheek. I kiss her hard on the lips and pull her even closer to me. I'm so overwhelmed with emotions that I can't keep nor do I care to hold back my own tears.

"We're having a baby?" I ask incredulous. She sits up and looks at me before she nods.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and my OBG confirmed it. I wanted to tell you yesterday but I fell asleep. I'm sorry," she says a little shy.

"It's okay, babe." I remain silent, just staring at her before I reach out and cover her still flat tummy. I gently push her back down on the mattress and kiss her stomach. "I love you," I whisper to my baby. "Both of you," I add and look into the beautiful eyes of my wife.

"And we love you," she says smiling.

"This is the best gift I've ever received, Kitten," I tell her.

"Along with meeting and then marrying you this is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much, Tobias."

"I love you, Tris."

"But promise me we won't stop our game. At least not until the baby is old enough to understand what we talk, okay?" she asks with pleading eyes. I chuckle at her adorableness.

"Whatever my Little wants," I say.


End file.
